On a Cold Desert Night
by Aijoran
Summary: Brave Vesperia is traveling through the sands of Kagorh to find Pharaoh. Raven hates the cold and tries to bunk with Rita leading to lemony times. Rated M for lemons. Ravita RavenxRita Don't like don't read please and thank you.


**AN: Well hello there everyone. This was a request from a friend of mine. She asked for Raven and Rita smut. lol So if you don't like it don't read. No flaming or bashing it's very immature. Also this fic has some lemony content as well as smut. So if you're sensitive don't read. There are your fair warnings. **

*******************************************************************************************

**On a Cold Desert Night**

Brave Vesperia Entered the oasis town of Mantaic, near the desert sands of Kagorh. Their Mission, to search for Pharaoh. When Estelle expressed great want to find Pharaoh after his attack on Helliord Yuri could not refuse her. He always pushed the naive princess to make her own decisions and now that she had one he was going to help her through it.

"This town is so empty…" Estelle said sadly as she looked around.

"You're right…" Yuri confirmed looking around. What the princess said was true. The streets of the town were close to empty and not a townsperson was in sight.

"Why do you think it's so Empty Yuri?" asked Karol as he looked wondering. Repede scoffed lightly a groan watching the young boy.

"Something tells me this is the doing of someone in the higher Ranks here." Raven suggested rather sternly.

"Obviously." Rita huffed showing her annoyance with the smart mouthed old man.

Judith shook her head at her traveling partners. "No matter the reason… Our mission here is to look for Pharaoh correct."

"Oh yes!" Estelle nodded enthusiastically. "I almost forgot!"

"Of course you did." The Krityan woman said with a smile. "The desert is dangerous. We will need to get supplies. Fallow me to the inn."

The group nodded as they fallowed after Judy and entered the Inn. Inside there was a man behind the counter and a suspicious looking imperial knight standing in the right corner.

"Hey… What do you think that knight is there for?" Karol asked quietly.

"I don't know but it's better not to worry much about it." Yuri reassured the younger boy.

Judy glanced over at the guard and walked up to the innkeeper. "Hello, My traveling partners and I are looking to cross the desert and we need supplies. Can you help us?" She asked professionally.

The man nodded, "Yes. Stay the night and I will have everything set up for you in the morning." he explained shakily.

"That will be just fine thank you." Judy smiled turning back to the group. "Did you hear that? We are staying here for the night."

Yuri nodded his head, "I don't mind at all I think it's a good idea. What do you think 'princess'?" He asked Estelle.

"I agree Yuri." Estellise said with a smile.

Rita nodded, "Yea staying here would be good. I don't want to walk through that hot desert yet." She complained.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked in shock, "This is great weather, it's the nights you have to worry about."

Rita growled her continuing annoyance with the old man and stomped off to one of the rooms.

"What do you mean about the nights Raven?" Karol asked with worry in his voice.

"Well you see." Raven began with his 'all knowing' smirk; "The desert is very hot in the day because there are no clouds to keep out the heat of the sun right?"

"Right." The young hunter nodded not sure of where the old man was taking this line of questioning.

"The same thing happens at night doesn't it?" Yuri asked coolly breaking into the conversation.

"That's right. There are no clouds to keep in the days heat so the nights are freezing cold." Raven shivered as he explained.

"Wow… that is scary." Karol admitted. "Not only is it burning hot it also gets freezing cold… talk about not being able to decide."

"And that's why Karol my boy… I believe the desert is an old woman." Raven said with a smirk.

"An old woman?" Karol asked confusedly.

"Forget about it" Yuri said shaking his head pushing Karol away from Raven's bad influence.

"Whaaat? Did I say something wrong?" Raven groaned. Then suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder, he looked behind him and came face to face with Judy, "Oh hey Judy Darlin'!"

"So Raven… what DO you think of… old women?" She asked with a slight evil glint in her eye.

"Eh?" Raven gasped lightly stepping back, "Aaaah I dunno I think this old man should be gettin' some rest now." He said leaving to his room quickly.

Repede groaned lightly and fallowed out the direction Yuri and Karol went. "Judy? What did Raven mean by old woman?" Estelle innocently asked."

"Oh he was just being foolish you don't need to worry about that old man." Judy pushed off the question.

"I think that some of the things Raven says is really interesting. I think he's a very smart person who has a lot of knowledge." The young heiress to the throne praised.

"If that's what you want to think." Judy smiled with a chuckle as she shook her head. "I'm going to go for a walk before heading to bed so I'll talk to you later." She departed with a smile.

Estelle nodded and she too went to her own room.

The next morning the group met up at the front desk. Raven stretched with a big yawn, "Aaaaaa I didn't get enough sleep." He groaned sitting down. Karol chuckled watching the old man drift back off into sleep as Judy and Yuri got the items the innkeeper prepared for their journey.

"Here, you have some canteens. Be sure to fill them up with water any chance you get because water in the desert is scarce." The man explained.

"I heard you can get water from certain types of cactus'." Rita said smartly.

"Yes! I read that in a book as well." Estellise nodded affirmatively.

"Thank you." Judy told the innkeeper as she began to pass around all the canteens to the group.

"Are you sure you want to go out into the desert? It's very dangerous and people rarely return." The man warned.

"I think we'll be fine." Judith reassured the innkeeper with a kind smile. "We all can handle ourselves."

The innkeeper nodded and bid them farewell as they left the town into the blistering heat of the desert.

"This desert is too hot." Rita groaned.

"This is GREAT! FANTASTIC!" Raven cheered and hopped around happily. The old man even found the energy to do a back flip.

"What…Are…You… so happy about old …man." Rita growled trying to keep her temper in check. She didn't want to get hotter letting out her anger at him.

"I simply love this place." The old archer smiled as he skipped along in the sand.

"Raven… You're crazy." Karol sighed gulping from his canteen.

"Preserve your water Karol." Judy warned him. "We have a long ways to go."

The boy nodded, "A-alright."

As the group traveled they eventually came to a stop for the night. "Alright we're going to stop and make camp for the night here." Yuri told the group in his best 'leader' voice.

"I need to get bundled up quick before the night comes in." Raven said looking around as he began to set up tents.

"I'll help you Raven." Karol offered as he helped the old man put up their tents.

Yuri nodded looking over the group, "Judy, will you prepare dinner? Repede and I will scout the area to make sure no one's around."

"Sure thing Yuri." Judith nodded.

"What about me Yuri?" Estellise asked.

Yuri hesitated, he didn't think of anything for the little princess to do, "Estelle, would you help me with the meal?" Judy saved.

"Of course I will!" Estelle cheered rushing over to help as Yuri left to search the area.

The area was secure and the tents were put up. The group enjoyed their dinner and retired to their tents. Rita laid in bed thinking about complex blastia equations to calm herself down to sleep. Once she finally solved the one in her head it was late into the night and she was just about to fall asleep when there was a sound outside of her tent. Rita jumped up defensively and listened for any other sounds. It was quiet but she could hear footsteps. "O Flickering Blaze Burn" She said quietly to herself prepare her fireball spell. Rita then slowly opened the tent to see who was outside. "Raven?!" She snapped canceling the spell, "What are you doing out here! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Raven chuckled lightly with a shiver, "Oh Rita darlin' you're too young to be havin' a heart attack."

Rita raised an eyebrow at the older man, "You're cold aren't you?"

The old man chuckled again, "Y-yea." He looked at Rita his expression a bit more serious, "Hey, can I bunk with you tonight?"

Rita's expression was disgusted, "No you may not!" she looked at him shocked he even asked such a stupid question.

"Awwww darn."

"get back to your own tent! Shoo!" She pushed him away. Rita drew back into her own tent and laid her head down and started to go to sleep once more. Her mind was drifting into the dream world when suddenly she felt arms around her. Rita's eyes popped open and she looked over and saw Raven hugging her across the waist, "Old MAN!" She silently yelled.

"I was cold." He whined.

"Why my tent!?" She seethed.

"Because I love you Rita Darlin'" Raven told her.

"You do not!" Rita scolded, "You can't love anyone but yourself!"

"Ouch. That hurt hunny, I told ya, I love you. And I'll prove it to you as you warm me up." Raven said as he positioned himself over her.

Rita's eyes widened as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "R-Raven." She said lightly with a blush across her face, "What're you- You're lying." She told him as she looked away, "You're just trying to get into my bed."

"Only because I love you so much." He persisted making her look him in the eye, "Rita," He coaxed her into another kiss.

The young mage blushed and gave into the kiss not knowing what quite to do. "Raven, n-no stop. Please." She tried.

"Why~ Doesn't this feel good?" He asked as his hands began to roam up her stomach and they stopped on her breasts.

"Stop. Raven." Rita repeated herself trying to keep her voice strong even though it was shaking with fear and anticipation. "That's enough. I'm going to roast you."

"You wouldn't dare. You want to know what happens next." Raven tempted.

Rita let out a small gasp as he lightly pinched her nipple through her clothing, "No." She shook lightly and her legs quaked, "Raven… why are you doing this?" She blushed.

"Because I love you Rita." he repeated. Raven's hands lowered to the bottom of her skirt and his one hand moved up her thighs toward her center, while the other continued what it had been doing.

"NNnnn Raven." Rita's face was becoming bright red. "Stop."

"Do you really want that?" Raven persisted as his hand stroked her lightly through her under shorts.

Rita gasped sharply at the new feeling that was bubbling inside her stomach, "gah." She swallowed her protest as she started to breathe deeply trying not to hyperventilate.

Raven didn't slow down he continued the rubbing motion right over her soft and sensitive opening. When Rita finally gave into the pleasure he slipped his hand past her panties and stroked across her skin making Rita gasp again. "Shhh calm down Rita love." He smirked planting another kiss onto her lips.

Rita gave in and returned his kisses allowing him to continue the motions he had started. The older man continued his movement going closer inside her and massaging gently to not break the girl's pleasure. Rita gasped and held back her moans completely embarrassed with herself. No matter how much she wanted him to stop the new feelings in her refused to let her tell him off.

Raven leaned back and pulled away slightly as if he were going to stop. Rita opened her eyes partly and looked up at him, "R-Raven?" She asked. He didn't respond, he just said back silently. Rita let out her breath thinking that the ordeal was over and she was safe to relax.

Before Rita got a chance to calm down Raven pressed her back down firmly and forced her panties down "Gah! Raven!" she gasped in shock before moaning in pleasure uncontrollably.

Raven leaned forward and licked up her untouched pearl lapping at her love. Afterwards he sat back up with a smug grin. "Thanks for helping me warm up love. I'll finish this up another night." The old man told her as he stood and opened her tent and stepped out. Before closing it behind him, Raven turned and winked at her, "Love ya Rita darlin'."

Rita laid there in shock her face bright red. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't chalk it up to good or bad, or even decide if it were a dream or a nightmare. It could have even been a horrible reality. Rita forced it out of her mind and went to sleep.

The next morning the group set out normally. No one seemed to act any different. Not even Raven. Perhaps it was just a freaky dream that existed only in her mind. Rita couldn't believe that truth, there was no way she would have such a vulgar dream, especially about that man. She blushed as her mind recalled the previous night's events.

"Hey Rita darlin'." Raven whispered as he walked next to her.

"What." She almost growled at him.

"Did you enjoy last night." He grinned as Rita flushed. "I'll be visiting your tent again sometime." He told her with a wink before rushing off to the front of the line.

Rita just stood there in shock, she didn't know if this was going to be such a good trip.

**The end**

*********************************************************

**AN: So what do you all think? twas my first try and I'd like any input I can get. Constructive criticism welcomed, but please no bashing. I cannot stress that enough.  
**


End file.
